


12:05am

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [20]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dom!Chan, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampire!Chan - Freeform, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: He pressed gentle kisses across your skin as he undressed you, pausing for a second once he had tossed everything you were wearing to the ground to admire your body. “You’re so gorgeous, how did I get so lucky?” Chan asked with a smile before leaning down to press a quick kiss to your lips.“I dunno, you’ve been alive for awhile, you must have done something good in all those years,” you responded with a giggle.“Fair point,” Chan laughed before sitting back.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Kudos: 55





	12:05am

Chan didn’t always like to feed from you, though he told you all the time that your blood was the best hes ever tasted, he never wanted to risk taking too much of your blood too often. He had other sources to feed on so he wouldn’t bother you all the time but when he would feed from you he always tried to make it as pleasant of an experience as possible. However, he never needed to, the sensation of him sucking your blood was an indescribable feeling.  
  
You could still remember the first time it happened, the two of you tangled up together, him thrusting into you deep and slow the way you liked it. You had discussed it beforehand but you were still surprised when he bit into you, he was as gentle as possible as he sucked on your neck. You were completely unprepared for the wave of pleasure that washed over you, you almost saw stars as you came harder than you had ever cum in your life.  
  
Ever since then, you were desperate for more, you liked to wear low cut tops around him and while he would indulge you occasionally, his willpower was strong enough to keep it from happening too often.  
  
Tonight, however, was your lucky night, he was just hungry enough for your teasing to pay off and you couldn’t hold back your smile as he dragged you to the bedroom and pushed you onto the bed. Ever the romantic, Chan always moved slow, removing your clothes at such a torturous pace you were tempted to just rip them off yourself. He pressed gentle kisses across your skin as he undressed you, pausing for a second once he had tossed everything you were wearing to the ground to admire your body. “You’re so gorgeous, how did I get so lucky?” Chan asked with a smile before leaning down to press a quick kiss to your lips.  
  
“I dunno, you’ve been alive for awhile, you must have done something good in all those years,” you responded with a giggle.  
  
“Fair point,” Chan laughed before sitting back. His clothes came off much faster than yours so it wasn’t long before he was back on top of you, his hands on the pillow on either side of your head as he smiled down at you. “You’re gonna be good for me tonight, right Princess?” he asked.  
  
You nodded quickly, “Always,” you confirmed.  
  
“Good girl,” he responded, pausing to decide his next move for a second before leaning down and pressing his lips to yours. You let him lead the kiss, increasing the intensity at his pace which still remained torturously slow. It was only when you began to squirm underneath him that he pulled away, “Getting impatient?” he asked, the smirk on his face telling you that he knew exactly what he was doing. You nodded, looking up at him with your best puppy dog eyes in the hopes that he would speed things up. “You really think that look is gonna help you get your way?” he asked, pausing for a second before his face broke into a smile, “Because it is, you’re too cute for your own good.”  
  
You smiled brightly at him, murmuring a quick, “Thank you,” as he pressed a kiss to your cheek. He settled back into the moment, leaning down to bury his face in your neck, you couldn’t help the small whine that slipped from your lips as he sucked a mark into the sensitive spot behind your ear. You felt him smirk against your skin before he moved down your body, pressing quick kisses into every inch of your skin before finally settling himself between your legs. Your body was tense in anticipation, you could feel his breath fanning across your pussy, the sensation making you shiver.  
  
It felt like forever before he finally licked a stripe up your heat, though you were preparing yourself for that moment, your body still jolted in response. He repeated the action a couple more times before focusing his attention on your clit, tracing circles around the bud with his tongue, letting you squirm around a little before moving his hand up to your hips and holding you still. He brought his other hand down beneath his chin and pressed two fingers into your entrance, you let out a low moan as you felt him stretch you out. His assault on your clit stopped for the moment as he lifted his head up to watch your face as he slowly fucked you with his fingers. He let you adjust to the feeling before pushing his fingers all the way in and curling them up, searching for your g-spot. You cried out as soon as he found it, too wrapped up in your own pleasure to notice his satisfied smirk. He continued massaging that spot with his fingertips as he moved back down to continue sucking on your clit.  
  
Your toes curled from the intense stimulation, your gasps and moans were impossible to hold back as he pushed you closer and closer to the edge. Finally, when you were about to hit your peak, you felt him pull away from you, ripping a loud whine from your mouth as you felt your orgasm slipping away. You wanted nothing more than to grab him by the hair and get him to go back to what he was doing but you still wanted to be good for him so instead you looked at him with hurt in your eyes.  
  
“Aw, Princess,” he cooed, crawling back up to hover over you once again, “Don’t look at me like that, you know I’ll take care of you.”  
  
You pouted, “I know but that was still mean,” you said and he chuckled.  
  
“You’re right, but you took that so well, I think you deserve a reward,” he said with a smile. He reached towards the bedside table and grabbed a condom from out of the drawer before sitting back and tearing the foil open. He pulled the condom out and wrapped one hand around his dick, stroking himself to full hardness before slipping it onto his dick. He supported himself on one arm next to your head, using his other hand to guide his dick to your entrance. You moaned loudly as he pushed himself into you slowly, he paused when he was fully inside you, letting you adjust to the intrusion before beginning to pull out at the same achingly slow pace.  
  
You let him stick to that pace for a few thrusts before letting out a whine, “Faster, please,” you begged.  
  
“You sound so pretty and desperate for me,” he said, doing his best to keep his voice steady though you could tell he was just as affected as you were. At your request he picked up the pace, keeping it manageable but beginning to pound into your harder than before. You wrapped your arms around him, letting your nails drag up his back and no doubt leaving bright red lines across his skin. He leaned down to bury his face in your neck and you could feel his sharp teeth grazing your skin. “You ready, Princess?” he asked with a slight lisp to his words due to his fangs protruding further than before.  
  
“Yes. please, do it,” you begged, tilting your head to the side to give him easier access to your neck. There was a quick jolt of pain as he bit you followed by the almost overwhelming wave of pleasure you had come to adore. You cried out loudly as he sucked at your neck, you couldn’t even find it in yourself to care when his thrusts slowed down so he could focus on what he was doing. You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him closer to you as your fingers tangled in his hair, trying to keep yourself grounded as you hit your high. You felt him pull away from your neck and with a couple more thrusts he let out a low groan, his hips stuttering as he released into the condom.  
  
The two of you stayed like that for a few seconds, breathing heavily as you came down from your orgasms before Chan seemed to realize that your neck was still bleeding. You let out a whine as he pulled out of you, your legs falling from around his hips as he moved. He pulled the condom off, tied the end up, and got up quickly to throw it away. Returning only a couple seconds later with a small square of gauze to press to your neck, he sat next to you and held it in place as you began to drift off. He used his free hand to run his fingers through your hair as he spoke, whispering soft praises to you as you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I really hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Second of all, I've been struggling to get back into writing since someone stole 38 of my works along with a bunch of other works from a bunch of other writers so lemme just say this. Dont! Take! Anyones! Work! there's literally no reason why you should take anyones writing and upload it to any website they didnt originally upload it to themselves. If you really really want to do that then ask permission its really not hard!! Whether you give credit or not if you didnt get permission its still stealing and it still hurts the writer!! Anyways I'm still upset about it but im just trying to move on lmao i just had to say my piece.


End file.
